Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background will be describe with reference to the swing a golf club as an example.
Golfers are continually seeking to improve their swing technique in order to maximize both the accuracy and the distance the golf ball travels after contact with the golf club. In the past, the typical golf swing involved throwing the hips forward in the direction that the golfer is attempting to drive the golf ball. It has been found, however, that the accuracy and the distance the golf ball travels after contact with the golf club is not based upon the forward movement of the hips, but rather it is the rotary motion of the hips that provides the coiled energy or torsional force required for precision of aim and distance of a shot.
In an optimal stroke, the hips simply rotate about the axis of the golfer's torso with slight movement of the hips as weight is transferred from the rearward foot to the forward foot. All joints and muscle movements responsible for club head speed, which represents the momentum and kinetic energy of the club head that is transferred to the golf ball, are related to hip rotation and weight transfer. Thus, in order to achieve an efficient golf swing that provides both accuracy and distance to the travel of the golf ball, the golfer must learn the correct hip rotation and weight transfer and weight distribution. In the past, the only way to learn this correct hip rotation was for the golfer to enlist the services of a golf instructor to obtain the necessary feedback on correcting or improving the golf swing.
A need has therefore arisen for a device and a method for training the golfer to use the proper hip rotation and weight distribution during the golf swing. A need has also arisen for such a device and method that provides feedback to the golfer with regard to proper hip rotation and weight distribution during the golf swing. Further, a need has arisen for such a device and method that provides feedback to the golfer without the need for the golfer to enlist the services of a golf instructor.